


Blind Bet

by scy



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demons have a plan. The Winchesters are an unwilling part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Bet

**Author's Note:**

> In keeping with Turn of the Wheel series by gekizetsu, and tied into the last story I wrote in that 'verse: High Low Split.

A little girl in Tucson spat pitch and sulfur at Dean and said. "She is coming, Winchester. Lilith hungers for you."

"Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra," Sam intoned and slung the girl into the bathtub. She screamed as the water churned around her and her jet black eyes fixed on Sam.

Her voice wavered, but she continued to grind words out. "What's left of your brother will decorate her throne and she will gut you with his bones."

Sam repeated his recitation, and concluded, his face held blank. "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."

As he said the last word, the girl's head jerked back as black smoke poured out of her. She stayed limp when Sam pressed a crucifix to her forehead and he exhaled heavily.

Dean was ready with a towel and when Sam lifted the girl out, Dean wrapped her securely in it as she woke up.

"What's going on?" she asked, voice going up unhappily.

"You got into something bad," Sam said. "It's okay now, you're going to be fine."

Her face twisted fearfully. "I remember, I swallowed something, and it made me say things and felt weird. Wrong."

"It was," Sam said and dropped the chain and crucifix around her neck. "Hold onto this, it'll keep the bad things from coming after you."

She nodded and was quiet as they took her home. She got out of the car and was on the sidewalk when she turned around. "It didn't care about me, not really," she said and looked at Dean. "But it wants you." She ran up the steps and hurried inside.

"Well, that was all around creepy," Dean said. "Demonic swing sets, and an even freakier kid."

"She was possessed," Sam said.

"Hence the freakiness," Dean said. "But, you heard her, they really do have it in for us, There has to be a contract for the Winchester boys." Dean grinned and Sam hit him on the shoulder.

"If that's one of your ambitions, I'm taking you to a job fair."

"Don't even." Dean said. "I'll sign you up to be a telemarketer." He sobered. "Did you get the feeling that they're trying to psych us out before they move in?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

One or two demons, they could handle, and with some help, the Seven Sins had been banished, but both of them knew that there were hundreds more demons loose, and that most of them seemed to want to take a chunk out of the Winchester brothers. The time would come when they'd make a move, and preparation only went so far when the size and force of the attack was unknown.

"You're sort of popular," Dean said, changing lanes to get away from an elderly couple trying to set new records in low highway speeds.

"Okay," Sam said.

"With the demons. They wanted you to be their savior, and when you turned them down, you got them voting for the other side."

"This isn't an election," Sam said. "I am not running for office in Hell."

"You don't think you lost backers because they found out what a spazz you are?" Dean asked.

"Or my family put them off," Sam said and marked the map he was holding. "That's four demonic possessions total, for Arizona."

"Up from last year," Dean said.

"It is," Sam said as he pulled his notebook out of the bag at his feet.

They were focusing on things that didn't involve elementals for several reasons. Dean said that anything that was coming after them wouldn't have too much trouble, since they couldn't help but make a lot of noise, and that he wanted a break from fighting things that could go intangible. Sam hadn't argued, they didn't have long before the Solstice cycle completed, and whatever battle they had gotten involved in would be unavoidable then.

Meanwhile, Dean fidgeted in his seat at restaurants until Sam conceded that they couldn't hole up in a motel for the next few weeks. That's how they ended up exorcising a demon from a little girl.

Sam rustled a stack of newspapers to get Dean's attention. "I've got another case, I think. Something has been picking off tourists in Los Angeles."

"Anything in the police reports we can use?" Dean asked.

"Not much. The investigation has been impeded by several suspicious fires. The evidence room was destroyed, and one of the officers on the case had his garage burned to the ground."

"Why the garage?"

"Apparently he brought the case file home from the station. He's under an internal review for that," Sam said.

"No suspects?" Dean asked.

"They figure it was arson, but nobody has been questioned or charged," Sam said.

"Sounds like our kind of job."

"We can't deal with the cops," Sam said. "They'll check up on any visiting agents, and our faces are still on the most wanted list."

"The price of fame," Dean said.

"That's infamy," Sam said.

"It's the same thing, right?"

"Never mind, are you sure that this doesn't sound too much like it was done for our benefit?"

"You think it's another Meg-type special?"

"It wouldn't be that hard, and demons like using innocents to hurt others," Sam said.

"Even if that's what's going on, there are people gone missing, you know we need to at least drive through town, see what we can find out."

"If you're fine with it maybe being a trap, all right," Sam said.

"Don't get mouthy, Sam. We'll be careful, but we are going," Dean said.

"Careful," Sam repeated. Whenever Dean said that, Sam got a pit in his stomach.

Almost as soon as they got into Los Angeles, Dean insisted that he had to have a drink. "If we're hunting something in this town, I want to have some fun first."

"And you just can't wait?" Sam asked.

"I could, but we're here, and why not?"

"Would asking you to focus on the job be too crazy?"

"Sam, I know this place that's perfect, and I'm going to go, have a drink, listen to some jazz and watch people ruin their lives by asking questions they don't really want the answers to," Dean said.

Very little of that made sense, but Dean was determined, so Sam did what he could. "It sounds like you're excited about that," Sam said.

"I won't admit it," Dean said and glanced in the rear view mirror and then changed lanes to take the off ramp.

The parking lot was very crowded, but Dean insisted that there would be a space and that nothing would happen to the car, trust me, Sam, the police aren't going to be poking around this place, they know better.

Sam sighed and gave in; he didn't want to sit in the car all night and wonder what Dean was getting up to, that would be worse, and followed his brother through the front door, a shiver going through him as he stepped under the sign that read _Lux_. There was power in this place, whether anyone sensitive frequented it or not, Sam guessed that everyone walked out changed in some way.

A woman in a long, form fitting red dress with a tray in one hand walked up to them and smiled familiarly at Dean and then more professionally at Sam. "Welcome to Lux, my name is Beatrice, may I offer you any refreshment from the bar?"

"Thanks, is he on tonight?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Lux had an errand," Beatrice said. "He's going to be late this evening."

"Got it," Dean said. "Is there a table free near the stage?"

Beatrice looked across the room, and then smiled at Dean. "I think I can find you two a place." She led them to a table place diagonally to the small stage, where a grand piano sat, and Beatrice put two menus down on the table as they took their seats. "Let me know when you're ready to order."

"We will, thanks, Beatrice," Sam said.

She smiled at them again, and walked off to greet another customer.

"Where did you hear about this place?" Sam asked, picking up his menu.

Dean shrugged. "I came across it when I was in town once."

"Obviously more than once," Sam said.

"What?"

Sam nodded in the direction Beatrice had gone. "That waitress, you two knew each other better than you say."

"So it was a couple times," Dean said.

"Why are you getting defensive?" Sam asked.

"I'm not."

"Right."

A woman wearing a cloak and a mask over half her face moved behind the bar as if there wasn't anybody waiting on their order, and she slid between tables slick as cold rain.

"What's her deal?"

Dean glanced over, gave her a long look, and as some fact asserted itself, he smiled. "She's the owner's girlfriend."

"You know here too?"

"A little." Dean didn't take his eyes off her.

"In what sense?" Sam asked.

"Not that way," Dean said.

"Too much for you?"

"There'd be a lot of other stuff that went along with her. And she's pretty loyal to the owner."

"Okay." Sam let it go and continued his survey of the room. There were a lot of couples, yuppies, hippies, goths, all looking up between bites, expectant faces turned toward the stage.

"They're all waiting."

"The drinking's good, but the show is what you come here for," Dean said.

"So what is it?"

"Piano."

Sam blinked. "You come here to listen to somebody play the piano?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Dean, I didn't know you liked the blues until last year, now you're telling me you like jazz too?" Sam adopted a proud expression. "It's like you're growing, as a person."

"Shut up," Dean said, and smiled brightly at Beatrice when she came over to take their order. "Almost a full house tonight."

"Yes, and the usual mix are filling the back tables," Beatrice said and nodded in the direction of the shadowy section of the restaurant.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"They're just a little strange," Beatrice said. "The food will be out shortly."

Sam sat up straighter and glanced around with care, and he saw them right away.

A man and woman slumped together at a table, apparently drunk, but their eyes tracked everyone in the room too well. In other spots, there were others watching things closely, and Sam guessed that they were only wearing human shapes.

"You notice that a lot of the audience isn't human?" Sam asked.

"It's a bit of a mix," Dean said.

"Why are they here, did they follow us?" Sam turned to Dean and tried to look _past_ what Dean had on the surface, to see if he was letting his wings show.

Dean caught him staring and glared. "Stop ogling me, Sam."

"I wanted to make sure that you weren't encouraging them somehow."

"I don't need you checking to see if my wings are hanging out," Dean said.

"Given what happened the last time you got into it with the locals, yeah, I do," Sam was using his most stubborn tone, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"We don't know that they're after us," Dean said.

"They will be," since when have demons let us fly under the radar?"

Dean nodded and scanned the room again. "Something is gonna happen, they're covering the exits."

The lights buzzed, went out, came on, and then the room was dark. People gasped, a man swore, and when a woman screamed, it was like something had been set off, and it came towards the Winchesters as if out of a cannon and knocked them to the floor.

They woke up in the dark, grappling with each other to be sure the other wasn't hurt, and then one of them started laughing.

"This isn't funny, Dean."

"I told you, we've got a contract out on us."

"Yes, that's what we all want, to be the target of a demonic army," Sam said.

"It's because we're so good," Dean said. "And you're some kind of cult figure, though why anybody would want to build a religion around your shaggy ass is a mystery, but hey, evil things are crazy anyhow."

"Thanks." Sam restrained the urge to roll over on Dean and smother him and began feeling around. "Are we under the table?"

"Feels like it, I've got a leg in my back, and it isn't yours." Dean wriggled sideways. "What I'd like to have is an explanation as to why these freaks keep picking me for their sacrificial crap. You're the messiah, and I always end up on the altar."

Sam had been mulling that trend over too, and his theory that the demons knew that to make him disregard the rules, Dean had to be in danger wasn't easing his mind. Since the elementals had touched them both, Dean seemed to be even more irresistible to otherwordly powers, and if Keith Ryan was right, then they had a guardian looking to punch through the barrier between the worlds and grab Dean for itself. He didn't share that with Dean, and it went on the list of things that he was keeping from his brother.

"All right, don't tell me," Dean said. He shifted away from Sam, which was his way of saying that he knew he didn't have the full story.

They rolled over, and Sam scrambled to his feet, reaching out and finding Dean's hand unerringly. "You said we'd be prepared," Sam said.

"Neither of us were ever Boy Scouts, Sam, I said careful."

"Then how did we end up here?" Sam asked.

"They knew we were coming," Dean said.

"As usual."

"And anyway," Dean added, "Whatever did this is way beyond the other demons we've taken on, they were organized. Demons don't usually like working together without fighting over who gets the crack jack prize."

Sam didn't find that comforting and ignored Dean's theorizing while he felt around. His lighter was still in his pocket, but none of his weapons were on him, so Sam used what he had and peered around with the small flame.

"Just once, I'd like to end up somewhere really nice when we're trapped."

"That would be worse," Sam said. "They know we're expecting them to trick us and so they don't have to pretend very hard, not when we'll go looking for ways to get caught.

"Enough," Dean said and held up a hand.

Sam shut his mouth and listened to his brother breath in time with him in the darkness. There was a clacking noise, something was moving toward them. It sounded like an insect rubbing its legs together, only it had to be much larger than anything that could exist on Earth.

Demon, Sam thought, but they had never seen the kind that could survive without a host. If one did have that ability, it was probably very strong, and Sam guessed it might even have an aim independent of other demons.

Suddenly, there was a rushing noise, like air being sucked out of the room, and a green flame burst into life in the center of the restaurant.

"Here come the fireworks," Dean said, and Sam smacked him without looking.

"We come to this place with our declaration and an offering," a voice said. It raked over itself like chopped logs on a river. The figure that stepped up to be revealed in the glow of the flames had a set of ridges down both cheeks, spines instead of hair, and it looked almost prehistoric, part lizard and the rest of its face was human.

Dean and Sam shared a look, and stepped closer together, hands reaching for weapons that had vanished.

Dean swore under his breath, and the demon, the leader, since the others that had been scattered around the perimeter had come forward and now surrounded them.

"I am Uttuku," the demon said.

"Dean and Sam Winchester," Dean said.

"Yes, that is why you are here."

"Meaning what?" Sam asked.

"We have waited for this occasion," Uttuku said.

"Why now?"

Uttuku smiled, exposing small, jagged teeth. "You have both been touched by something from beyond the world's veil, beyond what a man should dare."

That made Dean bristle, the skin on his back got tighter, and he felt his shoulders rise up. Reaching out, Sam put a hand on his back. "Settle down," he said, his voice calm even if he didn't feel the same way.

"You will suffice," Uttuku said, and came closer. "She will be pleased with the sacrifice. In a reverential tone, the words spoken like they were part of a chant, the demon went on. "She is the fount from which all things dank and terrible come. "Our infernal work is done to speed her ascension to the throne, and the Morningstar will be instrumental in this."

"How's that?" Dean asked. "Not to knock your plan, which I'm sure sucks, but how exactly is Lucifer going to help? He's not known for doing stuff just to make other people feel better."

"They both cast off the chains of heavenly oppression," Uttuku said.

"And what, that's supposed to make them more compatible?" Dean asked. "What are you doing, trying to run the demonic version of cupid? Even if he doesn't melt you into ash, he's not going to be happy."

"Our work can assist him in his battle with the Creator," Uttuku said. "A Watchtower has shown interest in the elementals' work, and you have been marked as chosen. Your deaths will irrevocably endear the Lilith to Lucifer."

"He's already got a girlfriend," Dean said.

"A concubine," the demon said. "Little more than a slave."

Dean whistled. "Call her that, I want to watch."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Mazikeen," Dean said, not turning to look his way.

"Who's that?"

"Lucifer's lady friend. Well, she's a demon, but they're close."

"How do you know that she's a demon?" Sam asked.

"We've met," Dean said.

"When?"

"I said I knew the owner of this place, right?"

"I guessed as much."

"Well, I've stopped by Lux before," Dean said.

Sam froze, as something dawned on him that he couldn't pass off as a coincidence and he yanked Dean around to face him. _Lux_ had been the name used by someone of questionable morality and immense power.

"You went and had drinks with the devil?" Sam asked, forcing himself to hold on to his rising temper.

"Yeah, only a couple of times," Dean said. "I was in the area."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what? It was awhile ago." Dean pulled out of Sam's grip. "Years ago, you were taking How to Pass as Normal 101, and I needed some information, this was the place to go."

"Demons are after us, Dean, some of them because of me, but these guys think that we'd make a nice gift for the devil, and you didn't think I need to know that you two have history?"

"I didn't think you needed to know," Dean said. "And this isn't the time to fight about this." He craned his neck to see around Sam. "I want to know why Mazikeen or Beatrice isn't here too."

"We're still in Lux," Sam said, letting go of the argument for the moment. "The rest of the customers aren't around either."

"Could be they put up a barrier, keep them from being disturbed," Dean said.

"Can we break through it?" Sam began pushing at the air. He could move his hands through it up to a point, and then it was like he was being repelled by something between him and the rest of the room. "Guess not."

"You will not leave until we have made our case," Uttuku said.

"Is that a promise?" Dean said, and when Sam put his hand on him, Dean shook it off.

"Fact," the demon said.

"What happens if Lucifer refuses your offer?"

"Do you have to bring that up?" Sam said in Dean's ear. His brother swiped at him absently.

"He will see the wisdom of our proposal," Uttuku said with confidence. "If he does not, you are nothing more than flesh to be devoured and bones that will crack under Lilith's heels."

"I get the feeling that their opinion of us is pretty low," Dean said.

"You caught on fast," Sam said.

"Enough," Uttuku said. "Midnight approaches and the Star of Morning soon after."

"I'll say it again, I don't think this whole breaking into his place and taking it over is going to impress him much."

"That we have you and are willing to satisfy his wishes should be enough." Uttuku lifted a hand, claws long and shiny. "The blood of an ordinary human would not be appropriate, but an elemental, or one partly changed by them is good."

"Stay away from Sam," Dean said.

"Why not you?" Sam asked. "Don't try and be noble, Dean, it's getting old and pissing me off."

"I'm not trying to sacrifice myself, Sam, we're both here."

"But you're the one standing in front of me."

Dean had broken something inside himself the last time Sam was threatened, and he'd been able to pull the wings back in only when Sam had helped. Now he couldn't afford to let Sam talk him down. The bones in his back locked as he braced himself, and he didn't look over as Sam hissed a negative.

Uttuku nodded eagerly. "Go on, show your true self, this must be perfect."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint," Dean said and was ready to let down a wall that he hadn't known about, or had any idea of what to do with until recently. Then he felt the temperature rise, and knew what was coming.

"It's getting warm in here," Sam said, and Dean stepped even closer to him, wings still beneath his skin.

"Yeah it is. That means your time is up, and I guess you're going to get your chance to make this sales pitch to the owner."

"Say what?" Sam asked.

"The Morningstar has returned," Uttuku said in a hushed voice.

"It's about time," Dean said.

Heat poured into the room and the floor's warmth was so intense that Sam and Dean had to jump back before it seared their feet.

A burst of light forced them to look away and when they turned around, there was a figure standing there.

"Prince of the East, Star of Morning, we humbly beg an audience with you," Uttuku said, sinking onto his knees. "We have a gift to present you and a proposal for your consideration."

Uttuku bowed to Lucifer, forehead scraping the floor, the spines on his head flattening in supplication.

"You've come into my house uninvited and expect that such rights are yours to claim," Lucifer said.

As the demon scrambled to his feet, he tried to take a placating tack. "The trespass was necessary, Morningstar."

"Isn't that always the case," Lucifer said. He looked at Dean and Sam but his expression wasn't easily read. "What part do these mortals play?"

Apparently reassured, Uttuku smiled. "These humans are a token of our intent in these matters, and they are offered in good faith."

"Whose good faith?" Lucifer asked. "You are the messenger, who dares to make this offer?"

Uttuku made a gesture somewhat like crossing himself that took more finger movement but even though the brothers couldn't interpret it, Lucifer recognized it and his smile became an even brighter sharpness.

"So she's making her move."

"I told you he'd catch on fast," Dean said and Uttuku waved a hand in his direction.

Choking, Dean went to his knees, as air was literally taken from him.

"Do not speak, mortal."

Sam caught Dean and lowered him to the ground, keeping him upright and slapping him on the back. "Dean?" he said, concern raising his voice as his brother tried and failed to inhale. Glaring at Lucifer, Sam kept a hold of Dean, comforting him even if he couldn't help him. "We aren't going to be much of a prize if we're dead."

Lucifer extended his hand to Dean, flicking his fingers out, and there was a snapping sound in the air as if a heat wave had hit.

Dean gasped, and fell forward, halted only by Sam's hands knotting in his shirt and hauling him back up.

"Thanks so much," Dean said, giving Lucifer a glare that Sam bet most people wouldn't dream of aiming at the devil, and got only an admonishing look in return.

"If you can restrain yourself, Dean Winchester, I asked Uttuku to complete his proposal."

Uttuku bowed slightly. "Thank you, Star of Morning."

"Empty flattery is unnecessary and I find it presses on my patience," Lucifer said and ran a hand over the edge of the barrier that was keeping the four of them isolated from the rest of the room.

His expression uncertain, Uttuku continued. "My mistress wishes to know if the terms of the deal would be a suitable prelude to an alliance between you."

"Her expectations being that I set aside her daughter, Mazikeen, in order to join in some manner of union and lend my influence to her vendetta against the sons of Adam," Lucifer said.

"Yes."

"If I have not found Mazikeen to be unsuitable once in the eons since I was made warden of Hell, why would I have an epiphany now?"

"She is not as well versed in the delicacies of politics that make one a suitable partner for one like you."

Lucifer smirked. "Is that what Lilith says? She has apparently lost some of her much touted soft touches since last we spoke."

Uttuku blinked. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're not meant to. You're a vessel that Lilith used to send a message, and I have gotten its meaning. She cannot be bothered to make the trek herself, and she doesn't trust that I wouldn't act out in some unpleasant way, she she is making this offer from a distance." Lucifer frowned. "Cowardice is a trait I do not admire, and will not tolerate in my presence."

He raised his hand and Uttuku was lifted off the ground. He struggled to get free of a grip that couldn't be seen and would not relent. Lucifer's fingers rolled in toward his palm slowly, and then twisted, and Uttuku begged for mercy.

"Lilith thinks to make an assault on Heaven. Her understanding of the universe's intricate workings is as ever, painfully limited, and she thought that I would not realize what she was about. As if her charms were a sufficient distraction." Lucifer shook his head disapprovingly. "That has never been the case between us."

Uttuku continued to struggle and gasped out promises of retribution by his mistress for all violence done against her messenger.

"Are you going to kill him?" Sam asked.

Lucifer smiled. "That would send a message, but I think taking another form would be more effective." His other hand stretched out and from his fingers came light that tore the barrier separating them from the rest of the club.

A figure in a hooded red cloak stepped forward into the breach, a knife raised, the portion of her face not obscured by a white mask twisted in frustration. When she came into view, she lowered the blade and bowed to Lucifer.

"My lord, I apologize for the delay."

"No need, Mazikeen, this one's powers are not equal to your own, he was being fed by another, and I've cut off that conduit." He released Uttuku and the demon fell to the floor, landing without a hope of catching himself.

Mazikeen came closer, stroking the edge of her knife and smiling.

"That's his girlfriend?" Sam asked Dean, and his brother grinned.

"Yeah, that's Mazikeen. Gorgeous and deadly, what a combination."

"Don't stare," Sam said and pulled Dean backwards, out of the demon's path as she stalked around Uttuku's crumpled form.

"She doesn't mind."

"Well, I don't want her getting the wrong idea," Sam said.

"Given our history, I don't think that's going to happen," Dean said and grinned more widely when Sam wrinkled his nose.

'Do you even care about how much trouble you can get in with these people?" Sam paused on the last word, not wanting to say something offensive, but not really happy with his choice.

"I do, and have." Dean tugged away from Sam and attracted Mazikeen's attention for a second.

"Does this one carry a grievance against you?"

"He pretty much screwed up the night," Dean said. "But, he did it on your turf, you can have the first crack at him."

Mazikeen seemed pleased, although Sam didn't see a smile, and he wouldn't have wanted that kind of look aimed in his direction. "Thank you, Dean Winchester, you will be repaid another time."

"I'm looking forward to it," Dean said and gave Mazikeen a warm glance that made Sam flinch.

"If you two are done negotiating terms, Mazikeen, would you be so kind as to remove this intruder by an appropriate method?" Lucifer asked.

"Gladly, my lord," Mazikeen said, and plunged her knife into Uttuku's leg. When he snarled, she pulled it out and did it again. Then, as he tried to stop the bleeding, she hauled him up and dragged him away into the shadows, through a door marked only for employees.

Sam and Dean stared after Mazikeen, and Lucifer smiled. "It would be best not to wonder where she is taking him."

"Got it," Sam said.

Dean smiled at Lucifer, and got to his feet again. "That's it, you've got everything under control again?"

"Don't hesitate to speak your mind," Lucifer said.

"We got grabbed, Samael," Dean said, using an old name, and shaking his head when it got him a direct look. "Then we were brought here because somebody thought we would be good pawns in their war," Dean said. "How do we know it's not going to happen again?"

"What is certain can be predicted, Dean, everything else has to be guessed. I won't be an oracle."

"It's not something you're interested in?" Sam asked. He didn't think Dean was being as careful as he should be, questioning Lucifer aggressively, but for some reason the devil seemed to find Dean's belligerence and flirtatious attitude interesting rather than insulting, and so Sam was willing to let it go at present.

"I don't make wild assumptions about what is going to happen."

"No, you decide what you want and make it true."

"You're more of a control freak than anybody I've ever met, and I'm including a lot of really obsessive people. If you don't want anyone messing with your property," Dean said, smiling like it hurt, "then anybody who does try it will know what's coming."

"It may still happen," Lucifer said, and to Sam, he almost sounded as if he was trying to be comforting.

"Yeah, but it would be one hell of an insurance policy."

"The premiums would require some precise negotiation," Lucifer said.

"So long as they cover all possible hazards," Dean said, "I don't see why they couldn't carry over from our last deal."

"You wish to remain neutral, keeping the benefits you've gained from your encounter with the elementals," Lucifer said.

"I'm managing that," Dean said.

"And your brother's talents? Are they keeping themselves within acceptable boundaries?"

"I'm doing fine," Sam said. "We just want to be sure this isn't going to happen again, especially since we thought we were done with demons interfering with our business. The last time we saw met, you told us that there were demons out there who grab as many souls as they can. I don't remember putting us on the free market."

"With certain qualities comes attention, and there are those who feel that the mere possession of them makes you a prize worth bartering," Lucifer said.

"Even though we haven't taken sides?" Sam asked.

"It seems that they are choosing for you."

"Why is that, when you were so sure you could keep them off us?"

"This was a rogue faction, rising upwards by piling up the bones of their enemies." Lucifer said. "My interest in you was interpreted as wanting to acquire the Winchesters, and they thought offering you up would secure my loyalty."

"Loyalty isn't so easy to ensure," Sam said, body tense. "We seem to matter to you, Dean matters to you, and you didn't do a damn thing to stop any of this."

"I interfered," Lucifer said.

"Only when it happened on your lands."

"That you have not seen others, Samuel Winchester, is a testament to the extent of protection given." Lucifer's change of expression was minute, but Sam felt it as the devil continued. "Even so, a war must have a first shot, and some will think you a suitable weapon."

"I know that we've unintentionally become exceptionally powerful, but this has to stop," Sam said.

"Nothing will cease, Samuel, until the end of all things. You can hope for a cessation of hostilities, if you make it plain how little tolerance you have for these matters, but if that isn't possible, then you have to be sure that you know how best to deal with it."

"What would you do?" Dean asked.

There was a shriek from somewhere off behind a wall, and Lucifer paused, head tilted toward the sound, and when it trailed off, he raised his eyebrows. "I believe I've made a point, its delivery will clarify my meaning."

Sam winced. "Yeah, I'm sure you're going to make even more of an impression on all the demons back in Hell."

"I've no interest in the affairs of Hell so long as they don't stray into my own." The light that had been coming just from the lamps increased, as if there was another source in the room, and they were watching embers, never doused, ignite, reflected in Lucifer's eyes.

"Now that they have?" Sam asked, and it was Dean that put a hand out to keep him from saying anything else.

"Yahweh brought light to darkness," Dean said. "Then he sent it to Hell."

Sam waited, and Dean smirked. "Everything comes back."

The threatening flame combusted, and Lucifer's wings appeared, spreading wide and white above him.

"You may not be angels or elements, but you Winchesters have been given a side now."

"Yours?" Sam asked.

"The alternative," Lucifer said, "has tried to kill you. I have only offered advice and aide. What you decide to do from here is on your own heads."

"I understand," Sam said, and didn't want to apologize, but felt as if he should make some gesture so that they didn't gain an enemy without needing to. Even though he and Lucifer couldn't seem to get along, the devil and his brother had some sort of rapport, and it was working, when according to all logic, it shouldn't.

"If we want to stay, for awhile and have a drink, is that all right?" Dean asked. He hadn't looked scared when Lucifer showed something of his true power, and he was grinning. "I haven't seen the show in a couple years."

"You're not going to comment on it, are you?" Sam said, following his brother's lead.

"I could be persuaded not to," Dean gave Sam a smirk and then turned it on Lucifer.

"The other patrons will wake up shortly with no memory of strange happenings," Lucifer said and mantled his wings. "If you insist on staying, find a seat and order dinner, Mazikeen will be serving appetizers shortly and the show begins in ten minutes." He waved a hand and the room righted itself, tables and chairs back in place, people in their seats, expressions groggy but unafraid as they cleared.

Dean watched Lucifer walk away, and when Sam grabbed him, nudged him in the direction of a table. "Come on, Sam, let's have a drink, take the night off."

"We're talking this out later," Sam said.

"Buy me a drink, Sam," Dean said, and Sam rolled his eyes, but when Mazikeen headed their way, he raised a hand and ordered, other things would wait.


End file.
